


Into the Deep

by Bleeding_wing



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha Predator, Anal Sex, Attempted magic persuasion, Biting, But not your everyday ones, Fantasy, Human/Monster Romance, In other words that dick is unique, Like a tiny hint of dubcon, M/M, Monster - Freeform, Monster Anatomy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sea Monsters, Short Story, Terato, mentions of gore, merfolk, mermaid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2019-08-30 02:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16756093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleeding_wing/pseuds/Bleeding_wing
Summary: "Merfolk are more dangerous than sirens, in my opinion. Sirens are pretty words and smiles, and they just drown you before eating you. Merfolk aren't as kind. I once watched one jump all the way up to the ship railing, grab a man, and literally eat him alive while we had to watch and listen to his screams. By the time that Mer went back into the water there was only half a man left. Blood and pieces of flesh everywhere. That was a female. The weaker of their species. The males are rarely seen but you better hope you don't see a male... If a male comes up he's usually looking to feed. If a male Mer sets his sight on you there's an eighty percent chance of you dying before your journey ends."Laurence is about to depart on his first voyage, unaware of how it will change his life forever.Mer x Human sailor short story (pwp).





	1. Intro/Character Descriptions

**Author's Note:**

> Comments give me life! <3 Also an update for IMF will be coming soon, hopefully tomorrow, and the first part of this story will be posted tonight.

 

 

_Set back in the days of ships or in a fantasy land that still uses ships a lot._  
_Merfolk are apex predators._

 

 

_Similar to my old merman ZeKa AU, but scarier. Long claws, powerful tails , frills and spikes down their arms and/or back. Slitted eyes and frilled or pointy ears._  
_Known to eat sailors and other people on occasion.  Not trustworthy. A bit like trusting a hungry pack of lions to not view you as food._

 

 

**_Characters_ **

 

 

_Human Character is named Laurence. Tan skin, light brown almost dirty blond hair lightened from being in the sun so much,  freckles across his cheeks, bright green eyes. Has a good body from swimming in the ponds a lot as a kid. Some muscle but not bulky, not super thin but not fat either. Kind of in the middle. 5'10, sometimes mocked for his height by the taller boys even though he is average. Age 19._

 

 

_Mer Character is called Thijs (rhymes with nice-) by Laurence. His actual name being too complicated for the human tongue. Dark brown hair, dark skin, solid black eyes (his pupils only show at night unlike the others, they glow a green color), a dark midnight blue (looks basically black unless in the sunlight) tail and frills, black claws, tail is very large and powerful and all in all (plus tail) he is about 8 or 9 feet long. Age unknown. But older than Laurence._

 

 

 

 

_[Aesthetic photoset made for this story](https://weheartit.com/entry/322936779) _


	2. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and feedback will give me life!

**[Visual for the female Mer seen in this chapter.](https://weheartit.com/entry/26297190)  The image is not mine! Just imagine this but with frilled ears and slitted pupils. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think! Also some [music](https://youtu.be/87YL0bhqFSw) that kind of inspired this!**

**XXX**

 

Laurence bounced excitedly on his heels, chewing his bottom lip nervously as he knocked on the door of his family's home and waited for it to open. He had finally received his answer and now he had to break the news to his family.

The door slid open a crack, one of his little sister's head poking through briefly before pulling the door open the rest of the way and letting him in.

As soon as he stepped in he was tackled by two little balls of energy, also know as Maddie and Madsen, twins and the youngest of his siblings. 

He nearly fell backwards from the force of their excitement, a grunt of surprise leaving him. He pushed them away gently and his mother walked into the entryway and shooed them away while cleaning her hands off with a towel and giving him a hug of her own as she greeted him.

"Well, Laurence? Did you get an answer today?"

Laurence grinned, nearly jumping in his excitement.  Every day he went to check if they had decided and every day he got sent home without an answer.

"Yes! They said yes!"

Surprise covered his mother's face, along with a little sadness. He knew she had been hoping he would be turned down and stay home with them. However, he was nineteen now, he needed to get out and provide for himself.

He followed his mother back to the kitchen and dining area where his plate from dinner sat.  The heat of the nearby stove comforting even in the heat of the day.  He sat down and started to devour his meal, having been out and about in the heat causing him to have worked up an appetite.

He knew the question was coming before it left his mother's mouth.

"So when do they set sail? Next month?"

"Next week actually. He said the shipment needs to arrive earlier than originally planned. He said that's actually why he said yes.  Many men didn't want to go out on such a short notice!"

His mother smiled and ruffled his hair before grabbing a cup of water from a nearby shelf and putting it by his plate as he continued to eat.

"Of course they didn't.  And if you were any older you wouldn't either. A ship sailing on such a short notice doesn't give older men much time to prepare everything in their home for such a long leave. While I would rather have you stay I know you are determined. However, Laurence..."

She grabbed his chin before he could take another bite, turning his head so that he would meet her eyes.

"I know you like swimming, but the ocean is no place for that.  I have told you many times how dangerous the salt waters are, what lurks in their depths. Don't even consider going for a midnight swim like you always like to run away and do in the nearby lakes and ponds. Understand? I don't want my only son dying on his first job."

Laurence grimaced, recalling the horror stories he had heard about sailors who had gotten in the water alone. The sea was no place for a man, unless it was in the shallows. Which even then were dangerous as well in many areas. Creatures who had feasted on many a man lay below those dark blue depths. Especially the Merfolk. He had never seen one but he had heard many a story of them. You never knew if they wanted to help you or eat you.

"Don't worry mom. I will just go do the job and come back. I won't be gone for long. It's not like I will be gone a year. Only a couple months at the most. And then I will bring lots of money home. I won't get in the water unless someone throws me over."

__________

"Ok boys load up! We ain't got all day. You'd think I was leading you all to your death instead of your next pay as much as you lot keep dragging ass."

Laurence couldn't help but grin as the Captain's words caused the loadup to double in pace. He had already loaded his own stuff and then some up so he was standing off to the side and giving everyone else a chance to help.

He jumped slightly as someone patted his back, pushing him to walk up the ramp and go to stand by the Captain. He looked up and realized it was the second in command on the ship.

"This one did a lot of work before stopping just a couple minutes ago. He took care of his own and then helped with several other things. Most of the other's didn't seem interested in helping at all. This one has promise."

Laurence couldn't help but stand a little straighter at those words of praise, biting his bottom lip to keep from outright grinning as the Captain eyed him and then snorted.

"And let me guess, you want me to give him a better spot on here because of his drive? We will see how he performs out at sea. If he continues to be satisfactory then he would be good to give a permanent place for future trips to. We could always use some lads who don't want to laze around all day. We'll see. Off with you."

Laurence grinned and saluted before darting away from the two men who had moved on to another topic.

He had a feeling that this trip was going to be a good one.

__________

Good grief this was harder than he thought it would be.

Laurence plopped down on the deck, leaning his head again the railing on the side and staring up into the sky. While he wasn't verbal he could hear several of the other men grumbling and complaining. The heat was ridiculous today, and it was definitely affecting everyone.

' _I'd love to go for a swim once we stop but I don't know if we've entered the dangerous waters yet. Best not to risk it anyway.'_

The sound of a bird cawing caused him to open his eyes that he'd closed at some point, frowning when he saw the large raven flying overhead. It was an odd sight, a raven in the middle of the sea.

"All right now don't tell me a little heat is all it takes to make you lot useless. Pick up the damn pace!"

The second in command's annoyed tone had everyone scrambling and Laurence groaned, getting up and stretching a little before heading back to his post.

He started coiling a rope back up as he listened to the other men chat around him, some complaining about the heat while others tried to distract themselves by talking about anything else.

"So did you hear about that ship that docked in our city last month? Only a few of the men were still alive. "

Laurence cocked his head in the direction of the two men closest to him, tuning into their conversation. He didn't remember anything about such an occurrence.

He heard the other man scoff before replying.

"Oh yea and let me guess they were all delirious and saying crazy stories."

"You'd think so but they were all sane. Worse for wear though, they looked like shit. Said the island creatures got about twenty of their men and that Sirens got the rest on the way back."

"HAH, what would Sirens want with a bunch of filthy ship workers who were over halfway through their journey? Unless they stopped and bathed in the islands, I bet they smelled ripe."

Laurence snorted, turning to the men fully and entering the conversation.

"I doubt the sirens cared how the men smelled. I'm sure they smelled more appetizing after they held them under the water and let them drown. From what I've heard sirens aren't very picky about their meal."

The first man grimaced, nodding.

"Aye, true that. They say you have to plug your ears and not look at them or they'll get you. Man, woman, child; doesn't matter to them what the food is, so long as they can get ahold of it."

Laurence grimaced and nodded in agreement and another nearby man piped in.

"We aren't going through siren waters on this trip, right?"

That made several other people laugh and the second in command walked up to the little group that had formed.

"If we were going through Siren waters at any point your pay would've been triple what we offered you. Sirens are risky. The ship you speak of was filled with idiots who were not prepared..."

He sighed and spoke again. "However we will be in dangerous waters. Probably going through Merfolk territory tomorrow. "

One of the older men cringed and glared at the second.

"You skillfully left that out when offering me that position didn't you? Merfolk as just as bad as sirens. They just look more terrifying and can't literally sing you into the water. You are not prepared if you don't consider them dangerous."

One of the younger boys around Laurence's age laughed, grinning at the older  man.

"Oh? And what are they going to do? Glare us to death from the water?"

One of the more quiet men in the group spoke up, not looking away from his work of scrubbing the deck.

"Merfolk are more dangerous then sirens, in my opinion. Sirens are pretty words and smiles, and they just drown you before eating you. Mer aren't as kind. I once watched one jump all the way up to the ship railing, grab a man, and literally eat him alive while we had to watch and listen to his screams. By the time that Mer went back into the water there was only half a man left. Blood and pieces of flesh everywhere. That was a female. The weaker of their species. The males are rarely seen but you better hope you don't see a male... If a male comes up he's usually looking to feed. If a male Mer sets his sight on you there's an eighty percent chance of you dying before your journey ends."

The second in command stared at the man, wide eyed. Laurence sighed and shook his head.

"Yea I've heard my fair share of horror stories. My mom always kept me well informed of any incidents. However, I must say she did mellow it down so it wouldn't sound as gruesome. Is this the ship's first time going through Merfolk territory, Sir?"

The Second shook his head, frowning even more.

"No this would be the third time. However we didn't see any Merfolk the last time, only a flash of scales and fins here and there. John, is there a reason we didn't?"

The quiet man that Laurence now knew as John stopped scrubbing and stood up.

"Well was it at this time of year? Most voyages are this time of year. If it was any other season that's probably why you didn't see as much of them. This is mating season for most creatures of the sea; The time you should be the most wary, really. The sighting for males increases during this season, while the chance is still small, and their aggression is at an all time high. In a lot of cases, anyway."

Murmuring broke out among the crew, some questioning and some nervous.

The murmurs continued to grow in tempo until the Second clapped his hands together, making everyone go quiet.

"Merfolk territory or not, we'll be safe. The Gods smile upon us, I can feel it. Me and the Captain will keep all of you safe, don't go panicking because of a few scary stories."

Laurence eyed the Second as the men slowly went back to work, and he gestured for John to follow him down under the ship, the Captain coming to join them a few seconds later. Probably going to ask him what else he knew about the waters they were going to enter. Apparently they were fairly new at this, or just never went on dangerous trips. The fact that they had only entered Merfolk territory a few times spoke for itself.

Laurence went back to work, hefting the coiled rope over his shoulders and carrying it over to where it was needed.

_'If mom knew we were going into Merfolk territory she'd have never let me come. Ah well, no harm done I suppose. I'm sure everything will go smoothly.'_

__________

Three days into their travels a storm hit. While it certainly didn't produce fearsome weather, rain seemed to fall from the sky in buckets. The decks grew slick and everyone was soaked. The crew made it a game to see who could slide the furthest and half the crew actually bathed out on the deck, using the rain to wash. Laurence was one of the ones that did, no way was he turning down bathing on a voyage. Though he had to admit it was one of the weirdest things he had ever done.

The storms continued for a couple of days. By the time the men finally saw the sun again they were greatful. Until the heat started back up, that is. Laurence would've preferred to keep the rain if he was being honest. Wet and humid was better than dry and blistering hot.

Laurence squinted up into the clear sky, the sun beating down on the deck made it too hot to walk on without shoes and it was shining directly on them almost the entire time which meant more clothing to shelter their skin from the rays and more layers than Laurence was happy with. He was wearing a damn hat. He was almost afraid to take it off at this point and see what his hair looked like.

Gods, he wanted the rain back.

__________

The Captain called everyone into a circle around noon, handing out a couple of extra hats to those who had come above deck from where they had been working below.

"Alright listen up," the Captain looked around the gathering and sighed. "We are about to be entering Merfolk territory."

Grumbling and nervous muttering was heard all around Laurence. Nobody liking the thought of that.  Not that Laurence blamed them.

"Now we will be fine, no need to panic, but after discussing some things we have decided that it would be best if everyone avoided the side rails as much as possible. Also don't go leaning over the side. I hope you lot aren't stupid enough to do that either way; if you hear noises at night for the love of the Gods don't go trying to look for the source. I don't want to lose any of you because you were too curious or stupid."

He dismissed everyone after that, walking away and talking lowly with the second as everyone went back to their duties. Laurence wished he could be a fly on their hats so that he could know what exactly they were worrying over.

Then again, he probably didn't want to know.

He looked out in front of the ship, seeing the large arch of jagged rocks that marked the entrance to more dangerous waters.

_'Into the deep we go, I suppose.'_  
__________

Laurence was practically bouncing with excitment as the men prepared the rowboats and dropped anchor. They were stopping to trade with some people and Laurence had jumped at the chance to go to shore. Anything to get out of the ship.

They were as close to the island as they could get while still being safe. They will row the rest of the way over, which had many men refusing to go off ship. Not wanting to get so up close and personal with the dark waters that held some of their worst nightmares.

"Laurence."

Laurence paused his excited movements, turning to the Captain who was eyeing him with mild amusement.

"Sir?"

The Captain walked closer to him, by the railing and the ladder that went down to the rowboats. He started to heft himself over and looked back up at Laurence before going down.

"I know you are excited but you need to be careful, okay? Keep your hands inside the boat at all times and no fooling around."

"Oh, of course Sir," Laurence quickly nodded. "I don't wish to lose a hand, or worse."

The Captain nodded and descended into the rowboat, Laurence not far behind.

Once everyone was loaded they started the small journey from the ship to shore. Laurence grinned, seeing the large mass of land up ahead was a relief. He missed seeing solid land, even though the endless ocean was a pretty sight.

One of the men next to Laurence jumped and cursed, leaning further into the boat as he yelled. "Did you see that?! That's a big fucking fish!"

Laurence couldn't see the Captain's face but he could literally feel him rolling his eyes as he repeated his earlier words about keeping all limbs safely inside the boat.

Laurence glanced at John, only to realize the poor man was shaking and muttering what sounded like prayers into his closed fists.

'I wonder if it was actually a fish. He doesn't seem to think so.'

Laurence leaned over, looking at the dark blue water longingly. These waters were dangerous because they looked bottomless and black but he knew the closer to shore they got the lighter the water would become until it was almost completely see through. But right now it was inky black and only the first foot or so of water was able to be seen through.

Laurence glanced up to make sure nobody was looking and dipped his fingertips a couple of inches into the water, sighing happily as the dark, cool water rushed over his hand. Gods, that felt nice.

Suddenly the water rippled and a flash of light blue scales went right under his fingers, causing Laurence to gasp and yank his hand out of the water.

"That's...not a fish that you saw."

Half the boat turned to stare at Laurence but Laurence was oblivious to the questioning gazes, starting off into the distance where a female with a head of red hair broke the surface of the water, only half of their face above the water and a dark gaze locked onto him.

When the men followed Laurence's stare and realized what the "fish" had been they started panicking, crowding in together as far into the rowboat as they could get.

The Captain pull his sword out of the sheath, gaze narrowed on the seemingly innocent girl that was still staring as he ordered the men to row even faster. Once they had rowed a few extra feet away the Mer made a low chattering sound and flashed a smile full of razor sharp teeth before going back under the dark water. Laurence let go of a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding, placing a hand over his racing heart as he closed his eyes and tried to calm down.

He looked back after a few seconds to where the creature had been previously, a grin breaking out across his face.

That was the most exhilarating situation he had ever been in.

__________

Laurence eyed his surroundings with fascination, the chatter of his crew organizing a trade with the inhabitants of the island only background noise.

He slipped his boots off, sinking his feet into the soft sand and grinning as the waves came up and lapped against his ankles, bringing little shells and fish with it before dragging them back out into the endless ocean. He followed them with his gaze before looking our further into the water, looking within the cresting waves for shadows of life. The waves here were large, very large,  but by the time they reached the shore they weren't very big, though still forceful.

A flash of something in one of the waves drew Laurence's attention to it, his eyes widening in shock at the large shadow of what must have been a Mer zipping through the wave before it crashed down.

Laurence nearly jumped in shock when he felt waves suddenly hit his knees, looking down and gasping when he realized he had been unconsciously walking out into the water. His long legs were knee deep, and knee deep was far too deep. Deep enough for something dangerous to be swimming next to him in the waters that were murky with stirred up sand. 

He shook his head as his eyes went blurry, groaning as a wave of dizziness hit him. He hadn't felt himself walking at all, hadn't noticed anything,  it was almost unnatural. 

He heard yelling behind him and turned to see his crew members panicking on the shore and gesturing for him to walk torward them.

Laurence inhaled shakily and took one slow, cautious step backward before abruptly halting when he heard a muffled shriek not far from where he had seen the shadow.

_'Shit...my heart feels like it's going to beat out of my chest'_

He took another step back, looking at where the shriek had come from, before freezing once again when he saw what could only be described as a 'fin' breach the water out where the water was deep before disappearing once again.

"Laurence, hurry!"

Laurence turned to see John frantically shushing the Captain and whispering frantic words to him. Probably telling him not to draw the creature's attention. 

He turned back around, shaking in nervousness as he took another step backward while looking for another flash of fin.

More on his mind at the moment was trying to figure out just what he had seen. Whatever it was, it was huge, and that shriek of pain sounded like a Mer. If it was a Mer that had shrieked in pain he didn't want to encounter what that thing that had hurt it was.

He saw another flash of fin and winced, his steps starting to increase when he realized it was much closer then before.

Suddenly he saw something rise up out of the water and a strangled noise punched out of his throat as he locked eyes with a pitch black gaze right before a wave swallowed whatever kind of creature had just looked at him in **hunge** r.

Forget taking it slow, Laurence turned and bolted torward the shore, gasping by the time he finally hit dry ground.  His crew gathered around him, ushering him further away from the water and eyeing him like he was an active bomb that could go off at any time.

The Captain grabbed his face and examined his eyes before sighing in relief. Though his relieved look turned suspicious as his gaze turned to the water and he spoke.

"You weren't in control of yourself when you walked out there, were you?"

Laurence shook his head, still trying to calm down and catch his breath.

The islanders were staring at him with wide eyes and whispering frantically to one another. The Captain noticed and sighed, turning to go head torward them as he called back over his shoulder for everyone to start loading up and bringing the trading goods out.

Laurence glanced back out at the ocean, eyes searching but finding nothing as he was hustled back torward the boats.   
__________

The Islanders invited the Captain and his crew to stay and rest up for a couple of days and though the Captain was obviously wary,  he accepted the gracious offer, calling most all of the crew to shore that evening.

Laurence stared at a nearby wall as everyone talked and ate around him, lost in thought.

As terrifying as the situation had been, he couldn't help but want to know what creature that had been.

His knowledge of Merfolk was very limited, but when that dark gaze had locked with his, he could've sworn it was a male Mer. Assuming the fin he saw belonged to it was another matter though. He had never heard of Merfolk having fins on their...back?

There was also the matter of him supposedly being doomed if what he saw was really a male Mer. Best not to mention it to the crew, they would all make bets on him dying before the voyage was over.

Laurence shivered as he recalled the dark eyes that had looked at him. What confused him was that while they had brought a deep feeling of fear, there had also been an odd heat pooling inside him, even as he turned and ran away. Whatever that creature had been, it aroused strange feelings in him.

Was he bewitched? If he didn't know better he would first assume the creature was a siren. Sirens would never be in this area, but that didn't explain why he had been so unaware of his own body's movements back on the shore.

Laurence scowled as the overwhelming noise of his crew came back into focus. He pushed away from the table,  quickly walking out the door before he got noticed.

He needed some fresh air.

He stepped off the little porch, breathing in the smell of the ocean and smiling as he walked down along the beach. Staying a few feet away from the water's reach and looking for seashells that had been washed up with the light of the full moon the only thing to light his way.

After walking along the shore for a few minutes he saw a long dock extending out a good distance into the water.

He'd be fine on a dock, right?

_'It should be fine.'_

Laurence walked over to it and sat down near the edge, staring up at the stars and moon as he listened to the sounds of the waves and wildlife around him.  It was far more relaxing out here then it was back in the meal area. Even if the risk of danger increased being out and so close to the water.

Laurence started to lowly hum an old song his mother liked, fiddling with some of the seashells he had picked up on the way over.  Laurence frowned when he realized one of them had a hole in it, even though it had pretty ridges on it.  He tossed it over the edge of the dock in front of him and heard the small splash it made as it went into the water.

Suddenly a much larger splash of water sounded right over the edge, making Laurence gasp and jump.

Everything went still and silent, even the waves seemed to grow quieter. Laurence got on his hands and knees, quietly and slowly crawling towards the edge of the dock, leaning a little and looking over the edge.

Laurence gasped as he looked down into the surprisingly clear water that was lit up by various glowing plant life, he had never seen corals and plants that literally glowed. They must have been magic. Though it was several feet deep here he could see fish swimming to and fro, illuminated by the glowing sea life.

Suddenly something much larger then a fish covered up the light and Laurence jerked back just as something breached the surface and two large and clawed hands slammed down on the edge of the dock.

Laurence scrambled backward as the creature he had seen earlier hefted itself partially onto the dock. Laurence knew he should probably move further away but he couldn't bring himself to do so as he took in the creature that was silently watching him, eyes glowing green in the middle like a cat's would when the moonlight hit them.

Razor sharp claws dug into the wooden planks, helping to keep the creature up. What Laurence could only describe as a large fin extended from their back. Pointed ears adorned its head and Laurence looked further down to see a large and dark _tail_ that went over the edge of the dock. If the tail was still in the water, then whatever this creature was, it was bloody huge.

Laurence swallowed nervously, the sound loud between them as he looked back up and met the swirling, dark pools of the creature's eyes. 

"Uh...hi?"


	3. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was debating whether or not to post this. It is super short and tbh I'm not really 100% liking how it came out. But I hope you guys like this chapter. Let me know your thoughts!
> 
> I've been sick a lot and busy with a new job so not much time for writing, sorry! I'll try and update imf soon.

At the sound of his shaky voice the creature's head tilted to the side, a clicking sound coming from it as it leaned a little closer, sniffing at him.  

 

"So no English then, ok. Bloody hell I'm insane why am I sitting here attempting to talk to a monster."

 

The dark form chuckled, causing Laurence to jolt in surprise. It looked at him for a few minutes before opening its mouth. Laurence winced at the display of razor sharp teeth but before he could dwell on it, the creature spoke. 

 

"What is your name, little human?"

 

Laurence marveled at the sound of it's voice. Deep and gravely with disuse, it rumbled and washed over him, like the waters below the dock lapped at the posts, and Laurence couldn't help but shiver as he felt it all the way down to his toes. 

 

"L...Laurence. What is your name?"

 

"Laurence," The creature repeated his name, the sound of him saying it causing Laurence to shiver again. "My name would not be possible for you to say in your language. If I was to shorten it and translate it, it would be Thijs in your tongue."

 

Laurence inhaled shakily before murmuring the name lowly. It felt odd, unnatural, like whatever he had spoken was filled with power. He watched the creature's eyes darken at the sound of his given name and nearly gasped out loud as a low rumble came from them, practically making the god damn _air_ vibrate. 

 

"Well...are you a Mer?"

 

Thijs flashed a razor sharp smile that had an odd heat pooling in Laurence's belly before bowing his head in a small nod. Then he slowly dragged himself closer to Laurence,  slick scales sliding against the wooden planks until they were practically sharing the same breath.  

 

Laurence felt something wild in his chest break free, telling him to _runrunrundon'tlookback_ as the creature, Thijs, leaned even closer. Their nose almost touching the side of his neck as they inhaled deeply, exhaling with an odd purr-like sound. 

 

"You smell good enough to **eat** , little human. Will you join me in my waters?"

 

Large clawed hands wrapped around Laurence's hips, gently guiding him closer. There was no mistaking the pull of magic on his mind this time and Laurence quickly resisted the pull, squirming frantically in the Mer's grasp.

 

Laurence made a noise of scared frustration, glaring up at Thijs as he tried to pull the hands off of his hips. The Mer's head cocked to the side, dark gaze taking him in with significantly more amusement and approval than before.

 

The clawed hands released Laurence and he scrambled backwards, pushing his mild disappointment at the loss of the warmth down. 

 

"Don't do that."

 

"Don't do what, little human?"

 

"You know what. It is rude."

 

This earned Laurence a full on laugh from the deadly creature before him, and it was quite possibly the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.  But he would not let the otherworldly beauty distract him from the truth. He was walking on a thin line in the presence of a monster that should have eaten him already. 

 

"Why am I alive? I am no fool, your kind is not known for making friends with humans." 

 

Thijs slid ever closer, making Laurence lose the distance he had gained. Gods above, how big was this creature? His tail was still over the edge of the dock.

 

Thijs made another one of those purring sounds as he inhaled Laurence's scent again, though not as close to his neck as before. He pulled back only barely, still very much in Laurence's personal space as that intoxicating voice washed over him again. 

 

"Perhaps you are a special case."

 

Laurence snorted at that. "Right. A special case. I don't supposed this "special case" means I can-!"

 

Laurence nearly jumped out of his own skin when an abnormally long and hot tongue licked his neck and those large hands returned.  It was all he could do to keep from shamelessly moaning.  The edge of sharp teeth against his skin had him shivering and leaning closer, hips squirming as a low growl rumbled out of Thijs and those large hands started to slide up and under his shirt. 

 

Everywhere the Mer touched and licked tingled and burned, pulling noises from Laurence that he didn't even know he could make. 

 

The sound of voices in the distance had Laurence jerking back and jumping up, breathing heavy as he locked eyes with Thijs once more before turning and bolting back down the ramp, toward the voices and away from the displeased hiss behind him. 

 

He hit the sand and ran as fast as he could to the two figures walking along the beach and calling his name. 

 

When he finally reached them he jerked to a stop, leaning on his knees and panting and his Second and John stared at him in concern. His Second walked closer, handing him a canteen of water that he greedily started gulping down. 

 

"Are you alright lad? You disappeared on us."

 

Laurence nearly choked on the water as he thought about exactly what had been happening between him and a certain man eating monster just moments ago.

 

"Y...yes Sir. I was just exploring!''

 

Laurence did not like the look John was giving one bit, it was a look full of suspicions. The Second just nodded, accepting his excuse and muttering something about needing to sleep as he turned and started leading them back to their hosts. 

 

Laurence tried to ignore John's eyes drilling holes into the side of his head and the tingling of his skin from where Thijs had touched and licked. 

 

_Mom would kill me if she was here_

 


End file.
